Entre La Espada Y La Pared
by Mouka
Summary: En esos momentos, me sentía como si estuviera 'entre la espada, y la pared'. No sabía lo que realmente quería, y lo que si sabía, era que no podía seguir jugando así..::OneShot::..


_¡Postheando De Nuevo! Ahora En La Cathegoria De Anime. No Thengo Mucho Que Decir Al Respectho, Solo Que Disfruthen De Este Proyectho, Que Cierthamenthe Salio De La Nada._

_**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven No Me Perthenece, Sino A Sus Respecthivos Autores_

* * *

><p> <em><strong>Entre La Espada Y La Pared<strong>_

_By Madoka_

En esos momentos, me sentía como si estuviera ''entre la espada, y la pared''. No sabía lo que realmente quería, y lo que si sabía, era que no podía seguir jugando así.

Porque en realidad, lo que me estaba pasando, era que perdía en un juego de cartas; todos aumentaban la apuesta, y como podía la pagaba, pero hubo un punto en que ni yo me di cuenta que lo había perdido todo. Y perder personas, es lo peor que puedes hacer en la vida.

Cuando no pude pagar la apuesta, me tuve que sacrificar yo mismo, y de cualquier forma, perdí contra el mejor postor. Ahora me ahogo en un charco de deudas, un charco rojo, que ni con las más sinceras lágrimas, se lavaran las manchas.

Pero mi juego no empezó, sino el primero de junio; el cumpleaños de Yagami Reina.

_**Baraja**_

Ese día fue el glorioso día de los dulces diez y seis de Yagami. Todo Sun Garden se preparó con una gran fiesta en su honor, y por mi parte no podía quedar mal. Temprano me levante para cantarle la tradicional canción de cumpleaños, la lleve a pasear por casi cuatro horas, para que todo estuviera listo. Y cuando nos habíamos quedado solos en el parque, pensé en que ese sería el lugar perfecto para entregarle su regalo.

-Yagami, con mucho esfuerzo pude conseguirlo, pero sé que lo vale, porque no hay nada más valioso que tu felicidad- le entregue un pequeño estuche forrado de azul, donde al abrirlo, se encontraba un anillo de plata, con una piedrecilla de lapislázuli en forma de corazón.

-Dios mío… Hiroto- empezó a sollozar de la felicidad, y se me lanzo en un abrazo, donde le demostré todo el cariño que le tenía.

Desde ese día, Reina y yo nos hicimos novios. Éramos la pareja perfecta para todos, estaban tan contentos por nosotros, y yo no dejaba de demostrarle mi amor a cada instante que podía. Sin darme cuenta, que un par de ojos, no nos miraban del todo brillosos.

_**Partida **_

Exactamente, el día en que cumplíamos cinco meses, nevó. Ese día pensaba pasármelo con ella. Salí temprano, le compre un enorme ramo de rosas azules, sus favoritas, y me agarro el frio. Ese frio tan congelador, que mi regalo se marchito al instante, y corriendo llegue a casa.

Al abrir la puerta, no me encontré con nadie. Camine un poco, y de la cocina salió Midorikawa, vestido con la pijama y cubierto con una gran bata.

-Hola Midorikawa- lo salude normal, y deje mis cosas en el perchero.

-Que tal Hiroto- note en su voz, que estaba más aguda que lo habitual, pero le reste importancia.

-¿Y los demás?- pregunte confuso y repentinamente.

-Salieron. Hitomiko los llevo a patinar.

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no fuiste?- saco un pañuelo de la bata, y se limpió la nariz.

-Estoy enfermo- sonrió dulcemente –Oye, ¿no quieres que te caliente?- no evite tensarme ante la pregunta, y sonrosarme, lo que causo que riera –Prepare chocolate caliente, ¿no quieres? Hace frio- en lo último agrego un tono algo seductor, y lo seguí hasta la cocina.

Nos sentamos en silencio en la barra, tomando cada quien su taza de chocolate. Me sentía decepcionado, mi día especial con Reina, y estoy en casa, y ella patinando en hielo. El frio se empezó hacer más agudo, temblé sin darme cuenta, y termine con mi chocolate.

-Yo las recojo- dijo Midorikawa al verme temblar, tomo ambas tazas y las dejo en el fregadero. Me pare, dispuesto a ir por mis cosas, y marcharme rumbo de la pista, pero entonces, por la espalda, unos largos brazos se colaron por entre los míos, abrazándome con fuerza, depositando un beso en mi omóplato –Tienes frio, estas temblando- musito despacio, y me estremecí.

-¿Qué haces, Midorikawa?- estaba inseguro, si quería escuchar la respuesta o no.

-Solo… te caliento.

-No lo necesito- respondí seco, y aparte de mí sus brazos, yendo directo al perchero, para tomar mi chaqueta.

-Hiroto- se me acerco y me abrazo de la cintura, pegando su cabeza en mi pecho –Yo sé que lo necesitas.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Que yo se…- se acercó a mi oído –Como te sientes- me quede petrificado, sin entender a lo que se refería, lo que aprovecho, y me beso en los labios.

En ese momento, me quede en shock, no entendía lo que ocurría, no entendía que hacía en el sofá, con el sobre mí, sintiendo sus dedos helados recorrer mi espalda y torso, lo áspero de su lengua juguetear en mi boca, sus suaves labios acariciando mis mejillas. Escuchar cada suspiro y gemido que salía de su boca, pasar la mano por debajo de su pantalón, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, era como si todo desapareciera, y lo único que quedara, era él y yo, solos en aquel sofá, de Sun Garden, el día en que cumplía cinco meses de novios con Reina, ese día nevó tan fuerte, que la blancura cubrió mi vista, y se camuflo con mi piel, en una extraña sensación de satisfacción, satisfacción de estar con él.

_**Apuesta**_

No cabía en mi cabeza tal engaño; engañaba a Reina, la persona que más amaba en el mundo, con mi mejor amigo, la otra persona, que se ganaba mi amor.

Muchas veces trate de detener lo que se había convertido en rutina, y explicarle todo. Pero era inútil. No dejaba de sentir el calor de su cuerpo, las marcas de los rasguños en mi espalda, los gritos llenos de placer y excitación que daba, no lo dejaba de hacer.

El día veinte de diciembre, Midorikawa saldría a pasar unas semanas con unos parientes lejanos, así que aprovecharía cada instante que pudiera para hablarle con la sinceridad a Reina.

Entre a su habitación a eso de las once, ya todo Sun Garden estaba durmiendo. Se sorprendió al verme, y quiso que aprovecháramos la soledad para aclarar dudas. Se había fijado que me encontraba cabizbajo, y que se notaba que le quería decir algo.

-Reina…- no sabía cómo empezar, suspire –Sabes que eres la persona más importante para mí, te amo, y mucho.

-Lo se Hiroto, yo también, pero ¿Qué ocurre? Te noto extraño desde hace un tiempo.

-Reina…- empecé a sollozar, y me acaricio la mejilla, tratando de consolarme. Tome su mano, y acerque mi rostro al suyo, para darle un beso. Ese beso, fue inhóspito de amor, ya no sentía nada, siquiera cariño al besarla, porque todo, se lo había quedado Midorikawa, y eso era lo que más me dolía.

Empecé a llorar, sin consuelo, acurrucándome en su pecho.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hiroto? Me asustas- su voz notaba cuan preocupada estaba, lo que causo que una llaga se abriera en mi corazón.

-Yo… te he estado engañando…- trate de disminuir el daño. Me aleje y baje la cabeza, note que ella estaba en shock, sin saber que decir, y se me alejo todavía más.

-¿Qué…? ¿C-con quién?- pregunto al borde de las lágrimas.

-No preguntes, por favor.

-¡¿Con quién?- estallo en llanto, y no pude negarme, me destrozaba verla de ese modo.

-Con… Midorikawa- fue como si escuchara su corazón partirse en mil pedazos.

Me grito que me odiaba, que ya no quería verme nunca. No dije nada, y acataría con su pedido. Me retire de su habitación, y me encerré en la mía, deslizándome por la pared hasta caer al suelo, donde abrace mis piernas y guarde mi rostro en ellas. No se por cuánto tiempo estuve allí sentado, llorando en silencio, sangrando por dentro.

_**Pago**_

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde ese día, ella y yo ya no hablábamos, no cruzábamos siquiera miradas. Todo Sun Garden entendió, y no quisieron hablar al respecto.

Por nuestra parte; Midorikawa y yo habíamos tomado distancia, se enteró de lo ocurrido, y pensó que sería lo mejor, aunque en esos momentos lo que más necesitaba era sentir su calor, sentirme vivo. Me había muerto tras lo que hice.

Mi actitud cambio por completo; ya no tenía la sonrisa de siempre, un aura de soledad y melancolía me cubría, se me hizo habito el morderme los labios, morderlos hasta sangrar, por eso que tenía muchas marcas y una que otra costra.

No fue hasta que mi hermana decidió hablar con migo sobre lo que ocurría. No me ayudó mucho, y pienso que termino odiándome por igual, o quizá le doy asco al haber hecho lo que hice. No quise decir nada más, y me encerré en mi habitación el resto del día.

No comía, no dormía, solo me quedaba allí sentado, viendo por mi ventana, recapacitando todo lo que había hecho, tratar de comprender como pude ser un maldito, al dejar a la persona que más amaba, por un simple juego.

Escuche la puerta abrirse, pero no voltee, y sentí como se posaban unos brazos en mis hombros, y unos labios me besaban la mejilla.

-No me gusta verte así, Hiroto.

-¿Y crees que a mi si?- me voltee y mire sus oscuros ojos, se notaban tristes, y no evite soltar lágrimas.

-Está bien, Hiroto, está bien- me acurruco en su pecho, nos recostamos en la cama, y dormí.

_**Perdida**_

No sé cómo, no sé porque, pero ahí estaba, tirado en el suelo, sobre un enorme charco rojo. Del lado izquierdo de mi abdomen se encontraba una herida, por donde la sangre se espacia. Tosí bruscamente, salpicando ese espeso líquido, que corrió por mi boca.

"Está bien" me dijo Midorikawa, "Está bien", ese día, nos unimos por última vez, sentí la calidez de su cuerpo, la suavidad de sus labios, el exquisito sabor de su saliva. "Está bien, todo está bien". Y sí, todo lo estaba. Entre lágrimas, me miraba, note en sus destellantes ojos celestes, odio, tristeza, rencor, dolor. Sus manos estaban manchadas de mi sangre, temblaba, y sollozaba más, soltó el cuchillo, y salió corriendo de la estancia. "Está bien" me dijo "todo lo está".

Había perdido de nuevo, frente al mejor postor; el engaño. Me gano, me sedujo, me atrofio. Mis deudas solo las pude pagar con el rojo, el rojo de mi sangre. Reina tomo venganza; me lo merecía, sí, yo la engañe, ella se desquito, ya estamos contentos ahora los dos. Midorikawa me dio noches de placer, entendimiento, me empujo al abismo, me saco muchas veces, para dejarme caer de nuevo; más la última vez, me lo dio todo, todo lo que pude sacar de él, y me dejo desamparado, o quizá yo mismo lo deje.

En fin, lo único que deseo, es despertar de este sueño, este cruel sueño donde pierdo, donde muero. Ya no volveré a jugar con las personas que amo, ni con migo, ya no volveré a jugar, ya no volveré a perder…


End file.
